Shock Trooper
Key Features *Juggernaut powered armor *AR-50 XMAC *Sophisticated comms array *Servo-assisted limbs *Dome visor (normally open) Tactical Analysis Super Trooper!: Shock Troopers, clad in Juggernaut powered armor, are deadly and robust opponents. Their advanced weaponry means they are high-impact heavy infantry, they are effective against everything on the battlefield short of heavy armor and high-flying aircraft. Tough as Nails: thanks to their battlesuits, Shock Troopers pack an extreme punch simply by projecting their presence. They are armored enough to shrug off most small-arms fire, but agile and small enough to dodge and duck into cover. They are only really threatened by mid-level weapons such as grenade launchers and autocannons. No Expense Spared: FDI analysts all agree; Shock Troopers are the best forward-line infantry in use by the Eridanus residents. However, this comes at a literal price. The cost of equipping a single trooper in armor and giving them weaponry could supply half a company. Achilles' Syndrome: the problem with being a walking tank, however, is that these soldiers forget they are still vulnerable to mortaility. Many get overinflated egos and end up dying in situations that could have easily been avoided had they taken the right precaution. Operational History Write the second section of your page here. *********** Shock Trooper Sentinel Key Features *RAVEN 20mm Chaingun w/ underslung K2 railgun *Juggernaut powered armor *Backpack mounted ammunition pack *Reinforced armor plating on joints *Stabilizing boots Tactical Analysis Suppressing Fire!: like their smaller cousins the Defender, Sentinels watch over their lighter counterparts with heavy support, firing their RAVEN chainguns into clusters of infantry and low-flying aircraft and putting holes through tanks with the underslung railgun, firing a compressed bolt of plasma at near sub-sonic speeds. Burning a Hole: as amazing as these soldiers are, however, Sentinels cost as much as three times the price of a regular Shock Trooper, and as such these men and women are a rare sight, normally only stationed one in a team at a time. I Feel Ya: given even thicker armor than Shock Troopers, Sentinels use the Mk. 6 Juggernaut powered armor, which comes with additional armor on the vulnerable limbs and boot-shaped feet for better stabilization. The Bigger the Better!: uniquely, Sentinels can easily take on enemy heavy armor with their railguns, and what they cannot shoot they can easily tear apart with their armored fingers. However, this bulk comes at the price of making them more vulnerable to tanks, which some argue rather defeats their purpose. Operation History Shock Troopers are fast, strong and given some of the most advanced technology the Forge can provide. But at their core, they are simply beefed up riflemen, able to dish out heavy hits and use their advanced firepower to destroy vehicles and aircraft. But in overwhelming numbers enemy troops can still easily overwhelm these armored infantry, despite their extreme hardware. With the Forge counting on these soldiers to hold the line, they needed to ensure that nothing could get at them. Requipping the entire Shock Trooper corps was out of the question, it was too expensive and time consuming. Instead, they thought to mirror the relationship between rifleman and Defender and create a new class of infantry to provide support to the Shock Troopers. But what kind of armaments to give these super-heavy soldiers? The AR-50 XMAC was already extremely powerful, and no machine gun could be made to match. The Wolverine could technically be suited to use in their hands, but the effect compared to the AR-50 was minimal. Category:Infantry